


Imagination Is A Delightful Thing

by dannercone



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, College AU, Fluff, KEVIN HAS GLASSES THIS IS A PSA, M/M, but its good i hope, connor is kinda sassy and confident, i really wished i mentioned naba in this, just assume arnold is dating naba in this ok, kevin is kinda a loser but hes trying, mcpricely - Freeform, this took forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannercone/pseuds/dannercone
Summary: “Anyway, I’m not stalking you, exactly, you just happened to put my sketchbook in your bag, and I kinda need it for my class tomorrow.” Kevin closed his eyes, slowly standing up from being bent over. He opened his eyes again and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He saw Connor smiling with all his teeth, his white scarf was tucked tightly around his neck, and his cheeks were rosy.“A sketchbook? I didn’t take you to be much of an artist.” Connor giggled, taking off his backpack and reaching inside to try and find the book.“Eh, I’m majoring in creative writing, but I love drawing. Mostly portraits.” Kevin explained, waiting for Connor to hand him his book. Very aware of the drawings he did of Connor in it.





	Imagination Is A Delightful Thing

The constant ticking of the clock was driving Kevin  _ insane _ .

 

Kevin impatiently tapped his pencil against the old wooden tables in the library, his foot was bouncing faster than normal. Kevin ran a hand through his too long hair, and groaned silently. His story was sitting on the table, half written, laughing at him. Or so Kevin thought it was laughing at him, maybe he’s just tired, or has been looking at the definition of personification for too long. 

 

Empty coffee cups were scattered around his work space, crumpled up papers of failed stories were placed haphazardly on the table. Kevin sighed and dropped his head on the table. After a few moments in wallowing in his own stress and despair, his phone buzzed beside him. Kevin literally jumped up in his seat. Laughing at himself, he grabbed his phone and checked the message. 

 

**_Arnold schwarzenegger:_ ** _ hey bud! when ur story or whatvr due? _

 

**_caffeinated.asshole:_ ** _ Tomorrow, however, my death is scheduled for later this evening… So.. _

 

**_Arnold schwarzenegger:_ ** _ tmrw is a latter day pal! when r u gonna come home? _

 

**_caffeinated.asshole:_ ** _ As soon as this God-forsaken story is finished, so, 4:00 AM? _

 

**_Arnold schwarzenegger:_ ** _ ok. ttyl! _

 

Kevin grinned at Arnold’s messages, but quickly put his phone down and stared at his work again. He picked up his pencil reluctantly and put it to his paper. A sudden burst of creativity hit him, and he began to write. His chicken-scratch writing was barely readable, but that just means more work Kevin has to do later. 

 

The story was almost done, he just had to write an ending. Kevin stared at his notebook for a very long time, hoping the words would just appear on the pages. Slightly disappointed when the writing didn’t magically show up, Kevin sighed and leaned back into his chair. He hadn't looked up from his paper for quite a while, so seeing how practically everyone who was in the library a few hours ago, was gone, freaked Kevin out a little. He checked the time on his phone, 12:38 AM. 

 

Kevin turned his phone off and looked a little more closely at the people in the library who were there this late. A few kids, around Kevin’s age had their noses pushed into books, and one man was drooling all over his computer. Kevin smirked and stretched his arms in the air, hearing faint cracks and pops. The chair dug into his back, and the cool draft of the building made Kevin’s mood that much more irritable. Kevin rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat, picking up his pencil again and placing it to the paper. Nothing. He had no idea how to finish his stupid story. Kevin threw the pencil on the desk and crossed his arms, pouting just a little bit. He would never admit that he was though

 

A small cough that echoed throughout the quiet library shook Kevin from his self despair. He slowly brought his gaze up and looked for the person who made the noise. Kevin furrowed his brows and squinted. A young man, probably the same age as Kevin, was sitting at the same table. Kevin’s heart stopped.. Kevin took off his glasses and quickly cleaned them, wondering if there really  _ were _ that many freckles on the boys cheeks. There were. With a flushed face and sweaty hands, Kevin started to text Arnold furiously. 

 

**_caffeinated.asshole:_ ** _ I’m very sure I just saw an angel.  _

 

**_Arnold schwarzenegger:_ ** _ woah dude wut? _

 

**_caffeinated.asshole:_ ** _ There’s this boy at the library right? Well, he is basically the human embodiment of an angel….. Probably. _

 

**_Arnold schwarzenegger:_ ** _ hmu when u talk 2 him. I wanna no wen the wedding is.  _

 

**_caffeinated.asshole:_ ** _ Haha very funny Arn. I’ll probably just draw him or something. You know, because I am literally a stalker? _

 

**_Arnold schwarzenegger:_ ** _ go git him bud _

 

And with that, Arnold left the conversation. Still equally as nervous as before, and maybe more so, Kevin bent over and grabbed his sketchbook from his bag, accidentally hitting his head on his way up. Kevin groaned and held his head. A small giggle come from the boy beside him. Kevin quickly sat up and turned his head towards the red-head. He had red cheeks, maybe as red as Kevin’s. His freckles were dusted over his nose, cheeks, neck, arms and forehead. Kevin imagined him counting them lazily on a sunday morning, tucked away from the world with soft, white sheets spread over both their bodies. He could practically feel the mystery boys hair in his fingers, and his body pressed up against him. Kevin got lost in his daydream, but snapped out of it when he realized he was staring. Kevin muttered a quick ‘sorry’ and looked at his own paper.

 

He flipped through the very used sketchbook to a clean paper. Kevin smiled to himself and put his pencil against his sketchbook paper. He started to draw rough lines and circles. Kevin pushed his glasses up on his nose and sneaked a glance back at the Angel who was sitting maybe three feet away from him. His hair fell in bright red curls across his forehead, hints of yellow and gold were streaked in the red. Kevin was swooning. Bright blue eyes were staring softly at the laptop in front of him, and his slender fingers were typing quickly. Kevin touched the side of his mouth, to make sure he wasn’t drooling. 

 

Kevin shook his head and turned his head towards his own work. He began to draw quickly, adding the right amount of shading and blending when needed. He was fairly happy with how it turned out. If he never sees this guy again, at least he’ll have the drawings he did of him. Kevin raised his eyebrow. ‘ _ Wow, maybe I am a stalker….’  _

 

Kevin knew he was attractive, it was kinda obvious. Maybe that’s why he had such a huge ego as a kid. Kevin still cringed when he remembers the way he used to treat people. He wishes he could just turn back time and try and prevent his own actions. He, instead, just has to live with the fact he didn’t have many friends growing up because of his attitude; he remembers thinking that people weren’t good enough for him. He  _ knows _ every girl he has ever come in contact with liked him at some point. He is  _ very  _ aware of the little-to-friendly shoulder touches they always do. He realizes other guys  _ wish _ they could look like him, with perfect teeth and a body just naturally toned and fit. Kevin had never had friends that liked him for reasons other than his body and appearance. That is, until Arnold came along. 

 

Arnold liked Kevin for who he was, ego and all. Kevin will forever be grateful that Arnold helped him realize there is more to life than just looking pretty. He made Kevin the guy he is today, a 22 year old gay guy, who can’t even hold hands with someone because he gets too awkward and freezes up. There was a very drastic personality change.

 

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Kevin jerked his head to the right, causing his glasses to fly off his face and onto the ground. Kevin cursed under his breath and reached blindly to pick them up. Once he finally found them and fumbled to put them back on, he looked up at the person who tapped him. Kevin could only describe the noise he made as “Humanahumana- hi!”

 

There was the guy of Kevin’s dreams, standing up with a crooked grin. He started to giggle a little and tilted his head to the side. Kevin’s heart was pounding in his chest, and he slowly stood up, keeping a hand on the table for balance. 

 

“Uhh-hey!” Kevin stuttered, putting most of his weight on his hand that was holding him up. Kevin shut his eyes tightly and cursed at the nervousness in his voice. His eyes shot open though when the boy started to speak.

 

“I was just wondering if you had a pencil I could borrow?” Kevin almost had tears in his eyes over how melodic the boys voice sounded. Kevin's deep brown eyes were so lost in the other guys blue ones, that he almost forgot to answer the question. 

 

“Oh yeah, oh, oh ok sure!” Kevin quickly turned around and fumbled with his pencil case. His shaking hands proved to be a bit of a problem when he went to grab a pencil.

 

“Here you go handsome!” Kevin held out the pencil towards the shorter boy, but immediately dropped his hands when he realized what he said.

 

Kevin’s face paled and his hands started to sweat. “I-I mean here you go Harvey! Is that your name? Harvey? You just  _ seem _ like a Harvey,” Kevin let out a forced laugh, “kill me now, please.”

 

The red head started to laugh, more than a giggle this time. If Kevin thought he couldn’t fall for this boy any more, this proves differently. A bright blush covered the students freckled cheeks though, after being just called ‘handsome’.

 

“The names Connor, my dads name is Harvey though. Good guessing sweetie.” Connor grabbed the pencil delicately out of Kevin's sweaty hands. “Thanks!” Connor turned on his heel and went to sit down in his own chair. Kevin was left standing like an idiot. 

 

‘ _ Harvey? Are you kidding me Kevin?’  _ Kevin sat defeatedly into his chair, opening up his sketchbook again. Kevin stared at his drawing of Connor. He grinned and signed it. He started to draw again. Kevin got lost in his thoughts once more. He imagined sitting across from Connor at a fancy restaurant, laughing at his cheesy jokes. He can see the light reflecting beautifully off of Connors cheeks, and the candle reflected in his deep sea eyes. Kevin would laugh and sneakily grab Connors hand in his own, whispering soft declarations of love and admiration. Connor would blush and push his hair out of his eyes, and Kevin would fall deeper in love with him. 

 

Kevin was slightly disappointed when he woke up from his day dream, to find himself sitting at an old library, with an empty stomach and an empty heart. Kevin looked over at Connor again, only to find that Connor was staring back. Kevin and Connor both blushed a deep shade of red and turned back to their own respective work. 

 

Maybe half an hour later, Connor returned Kevin’s pencil and Kevin made  _ another  _ fool of himself. He would be remembering  _ that _ for the next few years. Connor started to pack up his things, and said goodbye to Kevin. Kevin once again swooned, and gave a meek wave, Connor chuckled silently and left. Right after that, Kevin started to pack up his things as well. He was starving, and it was almost 2:00 am. He also didn’t finish his story, but he just told himself he would do it in the morning. Kevin reached for his sketchbook to put in his bag, but stopped when he noticed it wasn’t there. 

 

Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked in his backpack, to see if he had put it in there with his other journal. Feeling slightly panicked when it wasn’t in his backpack, he frantically looked around the workspace. Kevin was full on freaking out now. He had lost his sketchbook, literally, he had just lost a key component of his grade for this term. Kevin ran a hand through his hair and began to think.

 

Than something came to mind. 

 

Kevin thought, that if he were in a T.V show like Friends or something, this is when the audience would laugh. Kevin slowly turned his head towards the door that Connor left out of. Now realizing literally the worst had happened, Kevin yanked his backpack from the ground and started to sprint out the doors. 

 

Fear shot through his body, and Kevin ran faster, trying to catch sight of a beautiful head of red hair in the night. Kevin started to run towards the dorm rooms, frantically checking his surroundings for murderers, or Connor. Kevin’s eyes landed on a student, walking towards the dorms, with a backpack and heavy coat. Most importantly though, red-hair. Kevin started to run faster than he had in years, trying to catch up to him.

 

“WAIT! WAIT!” Kevin yelled, he was gasping for air and summoned all his strength to keep going. Connor stopped walking and looked around, with confusion etched onto his face. As soon as he saw Kevin though, Connor got a little scared. Kevin started to speed-walk closer to him, and Connor looked around for some sort of weapon or something to defend himself if Kevin was a murderer. Kevin waved at him and finally caught up. 

 

“Uh, Hey?” Connor spoke, worry laced into his tone. Kevin was hunched over, his hands resting on his knees, and breathing heavily. 

 

“H-Hey, I realized I didn't’ tell you my name.. It’s Kevin.” Kevin gasped, stopping for a breath after every word. Connor crossed his arms, a smile slowly creeping up on his face. 

 

“Anyway, I’m not stalking you, exactly, you just happened to put  _ my _ sketchbook in  _ your _ bag, and I kinda need it for my class tomorrow.” Kevin closed his eyes, slowly standing up from being bent over. He opened his eyes again and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He saw Connor smiling with all his teeth, his white scarf was tucked tightly around his neck, and his cheeks were rosy. 

 

“A sketchbook? I didn’t take you to be much of an artist.” Connor giggled, taking off his backpack and reaching inside to try and find the book.

 

“Eh, I’m majoring in creative writing, but I love drawing. Mostly portraits.” Kevin explained, waiting for Connor to hand him his book. Very aware of the drawings he did of Connor in it. 

 

“Oh, interesting. I can totally dig the whole starving artist/writer thing. I’m majoring in dance. I’m a lifeguard on the side though.” Connor replied. Kevin blushed at the thought of Connor in a bathing suit. Kevin fell back into a daydream. He could imagine sitting on a beach, helping put sunscreen on Connor’s pale skin. Different freckles appearing on his back because of the sun exposure. Kevin would try and tickle Connor, knowing all the best spots. Connor would laugh and kick, suddenly flipping over, so Kevin fell to his back and Connor was hovering over him. Kevin dared to imagine Connor leaning in, kissing him slowly and sensually, but then leading into full on passion. Kevin’s fingers would trace Connors toned muscles, his back suddenly arching up when Connor kissed Kevins jaw. Kevin blushed more at the thought of his own hands traveling all around Connor’s body, running his fingers up and down his back. Connor would make the kiss deeper, slipping his tongue inside Kevin's mouth and then….

 

Kevin was shaken out of his thoughts when real life Connor started snapping in front of his face.

 

“Hey, lover boy, are these drawings of me?” Connor asked, amused at the dishevelled appearance of Kevin. Kevin’s eyes widened and shook his head, snatching the book from Connor’s hands.

 

“Uh.. N-No! Just, just some other redhead I know.. Who looks a lot like you thats all. I’m not  _ that _ weird, I swear.” Kevin stammered, staring at his feet. He shifted his weight and held the book close to his heart. Connor started to laugh very hard and lightly hit Kevin with his hand. Kevin looked up at Connor, slightly taken aback at his reaction. 

 

“These drawings are incredible! No wonder you’re an artist!” Connor said, smiling wide and tilting his head. Kevin’s lips turned upwards.

 

“You really don’t think I'm weird? You actually like them?” Kevin asked, tightening his hold on his leather sketchbook. Connor nodded and put his backpack on again. 

 

“It’s 2:00 am and I have an early shift tomorrow. Catch you around!” Connor turned away from Kevin and started walking again. Kevin yelled goodbye and he could hear Connor’s laugh echo throughout the night. Kevin’s heart swelled three sizes at the sound. His walk home was full of excitement and joy. 

 

When he finally made it back to his small apartment, the lights were off. Arnolds insanely loud snoring indicated he was asleep, and no matter how much noise Kevin made, he was not waking up anytime soon. Kevin walked into his room and closed the door, grabbing his sketchbook and falling backwards onto his bed. Kevin replayed his night with Connor, and he squealed in joy, he reminded himself of a teenage girl after her first date. Kevin opened up his sketchbook to look at the drawings of Connor again, only to find something written under the drawing of Connor at a dinner table. 

 

“ _ Dear Kev _

 

_ Maybe a date like this will happen sometime? And not just in your drawings. _

 

_ Call me. (please) _

 

_ Connor~ xoxo _

 

_ Ps: you are incredibly cute when you’re flustered.” _

 

A phone number was written just under the note. Kevin dropped the book onto his chest and grabbed a pillow to muffle the sound of his excited yelling. His mouth hurt from smiling so hard. Wasting no time, Kevin hopped up and grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, sending a text to the number written in his journal.

 

**_caffeinated.asshole:_ ** _ Tomorrow? I’ll pick you up at 6:00pm at the library. _

 

**_vests_are_so_in_right_now:_ ** _ It’s a date. Also, please  _ _ always _ _ wear your glasses. They make you look really cute. _

 

**_caffeinated.asshole:_ ** _ Anything for you.  _

 

Kevin held his phone close to his chest. His smile threatened to split his face in half, but he didn’t care. He has a date! A real one! Not just in his imagination. Kevin got under his covers and tried to sleep, but his nerves and excitement kept him awake. Little did he know, Connor was feeling the exact same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this was a lot longer than i expected but i hope you liked it! the mcpricely tag was kinda dry so i wanted some fluff and happiness to post. Have a a great rest of your day/night! :)


End file.
